E522 Assassin Droid
| Afbeelding =250px | model =E522 | klasse = Assassin Droid | ontwerp = | fabrikant =Sienar Intelligence Systems | hoogte =2,10 meter | uitrusting =Diverse wapens | taken =Liquidatie | prijs = | affiliatie=Galactic Empire }} De E522 Assassin Droid was een product van Sienar Intelligence Systems. Bouw Na een incident op Caprioril, waarin een Assassin Droid een groep van 20.000 Swoop-race toeschouwers doodde om slechts één persoon te liquideren, Governor Amel Bakli, besloot het Galactic Empire om liquidatie-droids te verbieden. Dat hield ze echter niet tegen om in het geheim hun eigen modellen te ontwikkelen. Sienar Intelligence Systems kreeg de opdracht om de E522 te ontwerpen en te bouwen. Het was een droid die bepakt was met vele wapens en was bedoelt om de vijanden van Emperor Palpatine voor eeuwig te doen zwijgen. In de jaren dat de New Order werd gesticht, was er een onbekend aantal E522s aan het werk in het universum, soms maanden bezig om hun doel op te sporen en uit te schakelen. De E522 was zo'n 2,10 meter hoog en leek door zijn brede torso meer op een loadlifter dan op een moordenaar. Een goede krachtbron, diep in het sterke pantser, zorgde ervoor dat de E522 zich soepel en snel kon bewegen. De smalle taille van de E522 moest al het gewicht dragen van de enorme torso en was dus het zwakste punt. Het was echter nagenoeg onmogelijk om met een schot op deze zwakke plek de E522 makkelijk uit te schakelen. In het kleine hoofd zaten diverse sensors, onder andere voor het waarnemen van warmtebronnen. De sensors werden bijgestaan door twee lampen aan beide zijden van het hoofd, die ook gebruikt konden worden om doelen te verblinden. De E522 verplaatst zich middels rupsbanden, waarmee hij zo'n 30 kilometer per uur kon bereiken. De wapens van de E522 konden elke situatie aan. De rechterarm bestond uit een multifunctioneel apparaat met een Heavy Repeating Blaster, een Neurological Needler en een ionwapen om schilden uit te schakelen. De linkerarm bestond uit een kanon dat projectielen kon afvuren. Voor het operationeel houden van de wapensystemen waren wel aanvullende, externe krachtbronnen nodig. Geschiedenis thumb|E522 Jabba the Hutt had ook ooit een E522, die hij echter maar weinig gebruikte. Op een dag verveelde Jabba zich en gaf zijn mannen de opdracht om E522 met vleesvocht te besmeuren en bij de Rancor te gooien. De Rancor spugde de droid echter uit en E522 belandde op de schroothoop. Jawas vonden de droid daar en knapte hem op en gaven hem nieuwe programmering. Lady Valarian kocht de E522 van de Jawas en gebruikte hem toen als koerier en boodschapper. Achter de Schermen * In Labyrinth of Evil wordt gezegd dat de E522 door de Techno Union reeds tijdens de Clone Wars werd geproduceerd. * De quote van het kaartje uit Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters is een parodie op een beroemde quote van Clint Eastwood; "Go ahead, make my day". Bronnen * The Essential Guide to Droids * The Official Star Wars Fact Files (ASS9-10 of LIQ9-10) * Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters Categorie:Assassin Droids Categorie:Sienar Intelligence Systems